


Show me your teeth (take a bite of me, boy)

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mild mention thereof), Consensual Kink, Dentistry, Established Relationship, F/M, Genital Piercing, Guro, Gyno chair, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Monster Anatomy, Monster Boyfriend, Mouth Kink, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Speculum, Teeth, Tooth Pulling, Trans Male Character, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Sometimes a girl's just got to play 'doctor' with her willing-participant monster boyfriend.





	

“Just _one_ , Gabriel, and then I’ll be satisfied.”

“You know it’s probably just going to dissolve, the second it’s too far away from me—“ Gabriel couldn’t believe the legitimate _pout_ Angela was putting on as he argued with her, trying to convince her of the pointlessness of this entire situation. “You’ve already seen what happens if any part of me is amputated— it was _your_ morbid curiosity that led to _that_ particular instance of ‘experimentation’, too, need I remind you— it’ll just disintegrate, and this whole ordeal will have been a waste of time for the both of us.”

Angela raised an eyebrow, clicking forceps that looked more like the kind you’d use to castrate an elephant than extract a tooth; Gabriel liked the tool in his lover’s hands no more than he liked the inevitability of her getting her way. “No time I spend with you is _ever_ a waste, Gabriel,” the woman’s voice was soft as she closed the distance between them, settling between Gabriel’s knees as he scooted slightly forward atop the exam room table. “You know how I look forward to any precious moment we might share—“

“Precious moments that involve me squirming in pain, huh? You’re oh-so _predictable_ , doctor, even at the best of times.”

The blonde slapped Gabriel’s shoulder dismissively, doing her best to dodge the prehensile tongue that snaked out of a mouth on the man’s bicep, attempting to catch her wrist as she did so. “I’m— _stop_ it, unless you want me to use these forceps on your tongue, instead; I’m not being predictable, I’m just… _curious_ , which I know you’ll only tease me for saying.” Carefully, Angela ran her fingers down Gabriel’s bare chest, tracing the outline of yet another mouth on her lover’s left pectoral. “But I am, and _anyone_ would be, given the chance to examine you the way I do.”

Gabriel laughed, the sound warm, affectionate, his breath ghosting against Angela’s cheek and palm in hand, from two separate mouths. “You always say _the_ sweetest things, doc,” Gabriel’s often too-large, too-wide mouth split into a wicked grin, numerous red eyes blinking— almost _flirtatiously,_ Angela couldn’t help herself from thinking— in unison, as he hooked an ankle around Angela’s leg, dragging the woman closer still. “If I didn’t know any better, you know, I’d say you were trying to _seduce_ me, just now; your moniker may as well be Dr. Angela ‘Sweet-Talker’ Ziegler, right?—”

Angela silenced him with a hand over his mouth— the one on his _face_ , anyway, despite knowing all too well that he could continue speaking no matter _how_ many of his mouths she incapacitated. “We both know that you would be lying if you said you didn’t get at least a _little_ something out of my ‘exams’, as you call them.”

Long, sharp teeth pressed against Angela’s palm as she spoke, Gabriel’s monstrous maw unhinging as he drew two of his lover’s fingers in with his tongue. “What can I say? You must have given me a masochistic streak on purpose, when you oh-so-elegantly ‘resurrected’ me,” Gabriel’s voice didn’t come from anywhere in particular, now, as if the words were simply filling Angela’s ears because he wanted them to; the laws of reality had little hope of preventing Gabriel from doing much of anything he wanted, these days, and Angela still felt a dull ache of guilt insofar as _that_ particular truth was concerned. “I swear, I was much more of a _sadist_ , before. You went and molded me into your _dream_ monster, doc.”

And he was just that; there was no denying the honesty behind Gabriel’s teasing statement, which was the thing that made Angela feel guiltier than anything else.

It wasn’t as if there was a rule book regarding how to healthily date a man who life you saved, only to have him return from the dead a _beast_ , an abomination unlike any the world had ever seen before.

 _But he is_ my _monster,_ Angela thought, an affectionate smile spreading across her face as Gabriel practically nuzzled the inside of her wrist, placing his own unique brand of kisses against her pale skin. _He is_ my _abomination, and that is more than enough for the both of us._

“If, somehow, I _had_ increased your gluttony for punishment, I don’t think you’d be putting up such a strenuous fight to protect your precious teeth,” the doctor wagged the forceps in Gabriel’s face once more, inching backwards and dragging her nails down the front of the man’s exposed body. “You’d simply be asking me which of your _numerous_ mouths I’d like to extract from, I think, if _that_ was the case. _That_ , obviously, would be my ideal scenario.”

At the sharp sting of fingernails scraping against his skin, Gabriel shuddered, head dropping back as he released Angela’s hand from the confines of his facial mouth. “Alright, doctor, I’ll 'bite'— take your pick. Extract away.” Without waiting for the realization that he was actually agreeing to this, Gabriel scooted backwards, his shoulders digging into the cool wall the exam table was pressed up against. “But you’re only taking _one_. No getting overzealous on me, like you did that time with the amputations.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Angela sighed, with obvious exaggeration. “Only one; I swear it.”

Gabriel smiled, clawed fingers drumming almost melodically across the table’s sterile surface. “I’ll believe that when I see it, doctor.”

 

* * *

 

Two teeth later— one extracted from a mouth on Gabriel’s left hand; the other, from a particularly large maw that stretched across the entirety of the man’s stomach. The third was to come from Gabriel’s _cunt_ ,  his mouth-pussy opened wide, clawed fingers holding his ‘lips’ apart as Angela examined the teeth contained within.

“Told you it wouldn’t just be one,” Gabriel sounded more amused than annoyed; truth be told, the extractions didn’t actually hurt, not the way the numerous amputations had. This was hardly a pinprick in comparison to _that_ , despite the bone-deep throb that accompanied each tooth Angela ripped from him. “You’ve _really_ got to work on your self-control, doc.”

With the forceps mere centimeters from his pussy, Angela quirked an eyebrow, gliding a gloved finger across Gabriel’s teeth— taking note of the ‘saliva’ that her lover currently seemed incapable of holding in. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, though,” with an exchanged glance of flirtation between the two, Angela dipped two fingers into Gabriel’s most intimately-placed ‘mouth’— his pretty, puffy cunt, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from the man as she explored its depths with medical precision. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of; _many_ people find the sensation of medical examination to be stimulating, including—  and _especially_ oral exams. Not _everyone_ is afraid of the dentist, you know, though I suppose it _is_ quite common to be.”

Gabriel huffed; he _was_ having a good time, with Angela sticking her fingers in the variety of mouths scattered across his body, occasionally even leaning down to spend a few minutes exploring them with her tongue. Having your girlfriend French-kiss a mouth on your pectoral while she fondled your tits with one hand and your _literally_ -drooling cunt with the other was fucking _hot_ , Gabriel had to admit, even if that meant admitting to Angela that she was right:

He absolutely _was_ enjoying this; _did_ enjoy their little games of gory foreplay, despite his protests otherwise.

And Angela was so _annoying_ when she was right.

(Which _all_ the damn time, if Gabriel was to be completely honest with himself.)

In its current state, Gabriel’s vagina dentata were harmless; he was much too worked up to actually clamp down around Angela’s exploratory fingers, no matter how tempting the woman’s reaction to such a thing might have been. She was so fucking _obsessed_ with amputation; it’d serve her right to lose a finger or two to Gabriel’s hungry cunt—

“Relax,” Angela soothed, misinterpreting her lover’s tensing pelvic muscles as discomfort, when Gabriel had meant it to be threatening. _Dammit_. “I’d rather not have to freeze you _here_ , of all places. I doubt an injection of anesthetic would excite you, despite your… _peculiar_ fascination with misplaced needles.”

Latex-coated fingers flicked Gabriel’s pierced clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the man; Angela would seemingly _never_ stop teasing Gabriel about his numerous piercings, one of the only things her strict medical upbringing wouldn’t allow her to fully appreciate.

Well.

She _did_ appreciate it, _very_ much, whenever Gabriel rubbed his pierced tongue over her nipples, or that _cute_ pink pussy of hers, but Gabriel knew she’d be damned before she ever admitted such a thing to any of her colleagues.

 _Such a good girl in public, Angie; if only everyone knew the kind of shit you and I got up to behind closed doors, huh? What would they think of the so-called 'angelic' Dr. Ziegler_ then _?_

Forcing himself to abandon the fantasy of biting Angela, Gabriel relaxed with a heavy, exaggerated sigh, even more makeshift-drool coating his lover’s palm as she finally extracted her fingers from between his pussy-teeth. “Never heard you complain about my fondness for needles before,” Gabriel cocked his head to the side, numerous eyes blinking in the doctor’s general direction as he studied her with playful curiosity. “At least, not when _you’re_ the one poking and prodding at me with ‘em. Sometimes I think the piercings just make you _jealous_ , because you weren't the one who got to put them in me.”

Gabriel fondled his own chest, thumbs encircling his own nipples, tugging at the heavy rings of gold he hadn't changed in years. He knew he was getting under Angela's skin, by the visible color in her cheeks, and the way she trembled oh-so slightly as she stripped her soaked gloves in exchange for a fresh pair. "You wanna stick me full of needles, baby? I _could_ let you stretch 'em out, if you do; I've been meaning to put new jewelry in, anyway," Gabriel swore he could see the cogs in Angela's head turning as he brought up the idea of her increasing the size of his gauges, which was undoubtedly something she'd never attempted throughout her respectful medical career. "Just say the word, Angie. I think you've learned by now that nothing's off-limits with a fucked-up guy like me."

"Now you're just trying to distract me from the task at hand," Angela scolded, though Gabriel noted the mild undercurrent of breathlessness in her words. "I  _will_ sedate you, if you intend to be uncooperative for the remainder of the procedure."

" _Fine_. My lips are sealed, doc," with a self-satisfied smirk on every single mouth he currently had scattered across his shadowy body, a  _tongue_ lolled out of Gabriel's cunt, one that was much too pointed, too  _black_ ; much too long and undulating to even remotely resemble that of a human's. "Though, if I'm remembering dental procedures of this intensity correctly, you're gonna want my mouth  _wide_ open for what's coming next." 

 

* * *

 

With the speculum in place, Gabriel had no choice but to lay back and allow Angela to do her work. It had been  _ages_ since he'd been spread open on a gynecologist's exam table, his legs held up high in the stirrups as Angela rubbed the dental forceps between her palms in an attempt to warm them up.

"Ready?" She asked, a surgical mask in place that obscured her expression almost wholly from Gabriel's prying eyes— as if she even had to worry about transferring infection to a technically-already-dead man.

Old habits, Gabriel supposed, and all that.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gabriel replied, doing his best to not to struggle against the restraints keeping his legs in place as Angela moved between them. "I'm _all_ yours, doc."

He  _knew_ this was going to sting; of course it'd hurt. It was a tooth extraction from one of the most sensitive places of the human body— not that Gabriel was _human_ anymore, but that was neither here nor there, at the moment— and dental surgery  _hurt_ , let alone dental surgery of the experimental kind. Still, he'd had worse, and Angela'd get her kicks— and then she'd fuck Gabriel until they both forgot their troubles and pains, and nothing ever took Gabriel's mind off of the mess he was currently in more than intimate time spent with Angela. It was _corny_ , and stupid, and ridiculous, but it _worked_ , and if legally-dead Gabriel Reyes didn't deserve a little happiness after all that had happened to him, God knew who did.

 _I'm all yours_ , he said, but that was only a half truth; they were _each other's_ , and Gabriel couldn't imagine it being otherwise.

Angela gave Gabriel a quick wink, and Gabriel clicked his tongue at her in turn, the two of them offering wordless reassurance to one another as Angela closed what little distance remained between she and her 'patient'.

As the forceps dipped into Gabriel's stretched pussy, his... gaping  _maw_ , as it were, Gabriel hissed, the medical instrument still startlingly cold to the touch despite Angela's efforts. The speculum holding his cunt open audibly _creaked_ , Gabriel's too-sharp teeth sinking into the plastic and threatening to snap it if he didn't promptly relax. "It's freezing," he mumbled, sounding much sulkier than he'd intended to. "I _thought_ you said you'd warmed it up."

"You're such a  _baby_ , Gabriel," Angela said in retort, obviously only half-serious, and only a _little_ chiding. "It won't be much longer now; just try your best to tough it out until then, alright?"

As if she knew how intimate this felt, how erotically  _invasive_ — 

Gabriel's line of thinking was interrupted as the forceps closed around a tooth, causing him to gasp despite the fact that Angela hadn't even  _done_ anything to it yet. ( _You're gettin' real sensitive in your old age, old man,_ said a voice in Gabriel's head that he refused to identify, the voice that he knew would undoubtedly haunt him every day for the rest of his 'life', however long  _that_ was going to last.) Clawed fingers twisted in the starchy hospital-sanctioned sheet atop the exam table, Gabriel being much too far gone in his own disorganized mind to notice the tongue-click of exasperation Angela offered up as soon as she noticed he'd raked his nails clean through the fabric.

The combined sensations of how worked up he was from Angela's teasing ministrations and the sudden pressure of the oncoming extraction sent Gabriel into a wordless spiral of agony and ecstasy both, his head dropping back as Angela began the painstaking task of removing a perfectly healthy tooth from its roots. It felt oddly like getting _fucked_ , Gabriel thought, letting out a shaky moan at the realization that Angela had slipped two fingers beyond the mouth of the speculum, stroking the inhuman tongue that now laid obediently still within Gabriel's monster-pussy almost affectionately, as if praising it for a job well done.

At least  _it_ could follow instructions, apparently.

Those steady, surgeon-precise fingers delved deeper still, causing Gabriel to arch his back off the uncomfortable table beneath him, thigh muscles tensing as he attempted— and failed— to draw his knees together to fight off the overwhelming stimulation. He was all but gasping for air as Angela  _tugged_ , increasing the bone-deep pressure of the forceps; as Angela angled her fingers upward and pushed, just right, against Gabriel's g-spot, somehow still managing to keep each and every touch professional, medical, no matter what she was doing to the writhing man beneath her talented hands.

"Angela—" Gabriel's chest hurt from all of the deep breaths he felt incapable of taking, black smoke escaping his mouth— his ear-to-ear _maw_ , now, as his face began to warp from the stress of holding his form together for this long. "Hurts— it's _good_ , Angie, hurts _really_ good—"  _Want you to fuck me raw_ , he didn't manage to add, the words too complex for him at the moment, though the pulsing of his stretched-out pussy around the woman's fingers undoubtedly told her all that she needed to know about Gabriel's current mindset. He was close,  _so_ close, the dual pleasure-pain rocketing Gabriel higher than he'd been in months, body now partially little more than billowing smoke, tongues lolling out of multiple mouth— no fewer than two of which Gabriel was slipping his fingers into, at any given time— as his orgasm drew more difficult to hold back with each passing moment.

A gush of unnaturally-black blood— more akin to sludge, in terms of appearance, as Angela had once described in a report— oozed out of the tooth socket Angela was working on, the substance mixing with Gabriel's pussy-juices and coating the doctor's latex gloves 'til their cleanliness was something of a long-forgotten past. "We're almost there, Gabriel," she soothed, her voice allowing Gabriel a much clearer glimpse of just how shaken up  _she_ was, too, no matter the unflinching, half-obscured visage laid out before him. "Let me have it, now; let  _go_ , Gabriel. Let go for me."

Removing her fingers to plant the heel of her palm directly atop Gabriel's swollen-stiff clit, using the man's pelvis as leverage to dislodge the barely-hanging-on fang clamped tight between the forceps that had long since gotten covered in a divine mixture of Gabriel's unique bodily fluids. Then, with one, final pull, one ferocious enough that Angela swore she felt her own jaw rattle as she rocked backwards from force, the too-long tooth came loose, leaving a gaping, blood-filled hole in its immediate wake.

If Gabriel said anything as his climax overcame him, it was lost in an indiscernible howl, various maws opening wide and practically snapping at Angela's hand as she rubbed her fingers along the length of the man's pierced clit, using the orgasm-induced oversensitiveness to give Gabriel the rush of endorphins he'd need to deal with the aches that would undoubtedly plague him wheresoever she'd pulled teeth from.

"Stop, stop—;  _Angela_ , please, baby, enough," Gabriel's clawed fingers encircled the doctor's wrist, forcing her to leave his poor overworked cunt be, voice coming out as little more than a hushed whisper. " _Shit_ , please; I can't take any more of that. I'm gonna _die_."

"Oh? I thought incapability of dying was your 'curse'." 

The playful quirk of Angela's eyebrow was nothing compared to the unimpressed, unamused, positively deadpan stare Gabriel offered up in _response_ to the jab, the man turning one of his legs to smoke to free it from the stirrups as he tried his best to kick Angela square in the head. " _Not_ funny, doc," he growled, though the slow-building grin on his still-monstrous face displayed otherwise. "You gonna 'resurrect' me again, if I  _do_ bow out? And I swear, Ziegler, I _will_ , one of these days; fucking you's the most life-threatening thing I've ever done, and _I_ fought in the Omnic Crisis."

Angela laughed, deflecting Gabriel's misplaced blow easily with her forearm, moving to stand and deposit the final tooth atop the others in a safe-keeping jar, settling the bloody forceps down among other similar dental tools. "You know, you actually _do_ sound your age, when you talk that way." After throwing her gloves and surgical mask away in a nearby trash bin, Angela returned to free Gabriel's other leg from its temporary bondage. "... Are you in much pain?"

Gabriel sighed, audibly long-suffering, sitting upright as soon as Angela removed the speculum from his agonized pussy. "I've had worse, but _you_ know that," a few teeth was nothing in comparison to some of the other games of 'doctor' he and Angela had played in the past, truth be told, and— "Besides, _Jesus_ , I came like a fucking _freight_ train. You weren't kidding about the whole dentistry-kink thing; it really  _is_  kinda hot, once you get past the initial weirdness."

"I'm flattered," Angela said warmly, planting a kiss against the stretch of monstrous teeth that had since overwhelmed Gabriel's handsome, heavily scarred face, leaving undulating black shadows, a too-wide mouth, and little else in its wake. "Does this mean we can do it again, in the future? Once you've properly _recovered_ , of course."

It was Gabriel's turn to laugh, wrapping his arms— three sets of them, if Angela was counting correctly, and she'd always been rather good at mathematics— around his lover's waist, trying his damnedest not to wince the moment Angela's upper thigh collided with his sex.  _God_ , he'd be tender there for  _days_. "You're insatiable, you know."

Of _course_ she knew; what kind of positively asinine question was that?

And Gabriel'd be damned if he'd ever deny her _anything_ , after all she'd done to make him whole again.

[FIN]

**Author's Note:**

> LET ANGELA ZIEGLER FUCK HER BOYFRIEND'S MONSTER PUSS 2K17
> 
> anyway so this was intended as a 500 word drabble but obviously i had a lot more to say about gabriel's vagina dentata. but. like. can you blame me. honestly.
> 
> and, yes: those _are_ gaga lyrics as the title. fucking fight me.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
